


Dancing Lessons.

by TheWolfWithinMe



Category: Red Dead Redemption 2
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 12:56:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17386859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWolfWithinMe/pseuds/TheWolfWithinMe
Summary: Trelawny teaches Arthur to dance.





	Dancing Lessons.

“M’not sure about this, Trelawny. I’m not exactly the best dancer.”

“Dutch wants you to learn, dear boy, and I’m only following his orders.” 

Arthur huffed, a dubious expression on his face. His lips were pressed into such a straight line that Trelawny almost started laughing, until he saw the fire raging in the other’s eyes. 

And thought better of it.

“Come on, it’ll be fun!”

Clearly Arthur’s definition of fun was on another page compared to Josiah’s, as this was more like torture to him. 

Actually no, he’d /prefer/ torture.

Swallowing back the sarcastic remark that was threatening to break free, he eyed himself in a nearby mirror; feeling self conscious as Hell in a damn tuxedo. 

“Fun... right... I could show ya real fun if ya want?” 

He meant killing, robbing, getting /drunk/, but his mind had other ideas and went plunging straight into the gutter. 

Straight, ha. Something he clearly wasn’t. 

The whole gang knew about his little crush on Dutch, but thankfully kept their mouths shut. Sexuality was something Arthur struggled with, and seeing Trelawny looking fancy as fuck in a damn suit was making his head spin. 

“I meant—.... never mind, let’s get this stupid lesson started.” 

He purposely avoided looking at Josiah’s face, instead choosing to stare just over the other man’s shoulder. Couples around them were dancing, twirling and appeared to know what the fuck they were actually doing. 

And then there was Arthur.

He had fallen over Josiah’s feet a dozen or so times already, in which he would apologise profusely and get flustered. His cheeks would flame red, but it didn’t stop there. The blush would travel down his neck and disappear under his pristine white shirt. 

Meanwhile, Trelawny remained patient and calm. He didn’t lose his temper with the other man or snap at him, instead he simply praised Arthur every time the right step was made. A proud expression on his face.

And soon they were moving around the room in sync, Josiah taking the lead. Other people were throwing glances in their direction but both men ignored them; Trelawny too lost in the dancing and Arthur trying not to fuck up and land them both on the floor.

“I knew you could do it, Arthur.~” He purred, one hand lightly resting on the Outlaw’s waist whilst the other was draped suggestively around Arthur’s neck. 

“If ya say I just need more faith, I’m gonna kill ya.” Arthur replied gruffly, instinctively pulling Trelawny nearer when another couple got too close. 

Now they were nose to nose, and he could feel Josiah’s warm breath against his cheek. If his head was spinning before, it was in free fall now. And a part of him enjoyed it. Enjoyed the way his heart was beating madly, enjoyed Trelawny’s touch, the way he /praised/ Arthur instead of shouting at him, and that voice... 

“Arthur...”

Whatever Josiah had been about to say swiftly got cut off by Arthur’s lips. The kiss was impulsive, yet as soon as their mouths connected all traces of doubt and regret faded away into nothing. 

Arthur could feel Trelawny startle, but then the grip around his neck tightened and he was being tugged even closer. 

They were definitely getting stared at now.

“You belong to Dutch...” Josiah mumbled against his lips, elegant fingers finding their way into Arthur’s messy hair and giving it a gentle yank. 

“And you’re married.” Arthur murmured in response, slipping his tongue out and gliding it across Trelawny’s lower lip. He tasted as fancy as he looked. “But this is worth being shot for...”

The noise Josiah made caused Arthur to grin, and he pressed one more lingering kiss to the other man’s lips before breaking away again. 

“Same time next week, then?” Trelawny asked lightly, keeping his arms draped around Arthur. He didn’t seem in any particular rush to leave, and Arthur was just as hesitant. 

“Sure.~ These dancing lessons are actually pretty fun.” 

Josiah’s mouth twitched, and he leaned closer to Arthur, lips brushing over the Outlaw’s ear. “Maybe next time you can show me /your/ type of fun...” 

And like the magician he was, he quickly vanished, leaving Arthur grinning and excited for the next ‘lesson.’


End file.
